A l'encre de tes yeux
by Trafdelux
Summary: "Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire tout ce que je t'aime et tout ce que tu me manques."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Alors voilà je vous présente une mini fic qui a la base devait être un OS mais qui sera finalement sous la forme de 2 ou trois chapitres, qui sont actuellement bientôt terminés. Je vous poste donc le premier, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Warning:** M relation explicites entre deux hommes.

**Note importante**: Vous verrez qu'il y a des lettres dans cette histoire et pour leur contenu j'ai décidé de mettre des paroles de chansons mélangés avec mes mots. Ce sont ces chansons qui m'ont inspirées le début de cette fic! Je mettrais les titres en fin de chapitre, sur ce...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Réminiscence**

Draco tenait l'ultime lettre de Harry Potter entre ses mains tremblantes. Il la laissa tomber a terre. Quand elle l'atteignit la première larme depuis longtemps roula sur sa joue pale et alla se perdre dans son cou. Il frissonna et se laissa glisser sur le sol, le long du mur. _"Ne me laisse pas..."_ Le blond reprit le parchemin et le relu pour la vingtième fois.

_ "Draco,_

_ Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux, puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux... Je voulais quand même te dire, tout ce_

_ que j'ai pu écrire je l'ai puisé a l'encre de tes yeux. Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaines...A trop vouloir te regarder j'en oubliais les miennes. _

_ On rêvait souvent de Venise et de liberté, tout ce que j'ai pu écrire c'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

_ Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves, tu viendras toujours du coté où le soleil se lève, comme avant..._

_ Et si malgré ça, j'arrive a t'oublier, j'aimerai quand même te dire que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire aura longtemps le parfums des regrets. _

_ Mais même si on ne vivra jamais tous les deux, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux contre nous, il ne m'empêcheront jamais de me souvenir que je t'ai aimé._

_ A toi pour Toujours, Harry. "_

Aux derniers mots ses mains tremblèrent violemment et ses larmes se firent brûlantes, de plus en plus fortes. Draco se recroquevilla sur lui même, secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Il resta prostré ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Le blond se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers son bureau, la lettre serrée contre son cœur.

Il s'assit et entreprit de sortir un parchemin et sa plume. L'ancien serpentard la trempa dans l'encrier et laissa sa main frémissante suspendue au dessus du parchemin vierge. Une larme d'encre tomba, se rependant petit a petit, pour former une tache noire en son milieu, tachant la page blanche. Cette tache grandissante sur son parchemin était semblable a celle qui prenait possession de tout son être. Il chiffonna violemment la feuille pour la jeter derriere lui. Bientôt le sol de sa chambre fut jonché de papiers malmenés. La nouvelle page semblait le narguer de toute sa blancheur, un frisson lui glaça le dos. Draco n'avait quasiment jamais écrit a Harry, ni répondu a ses nombreuses lettres du temps de l'école. Harry lui en avait écrit des centaines, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres Draco n'arrivait pas ou rarement a s'exprimer ainsi en retour, il lui rendait son amour d'une autre façon. Bien que le survivant ne lui ai jamais dis, le serpentard était persuadé que cette absences de réponse écrite lui faisait mal.

Au souvenir de cette époque, son cœur se serra, il fallait qu'il lui réponde, il lui devait bien ça. Mais écrire, mettre sur le papier ses sentiments les plus intenses l'effrayait, peut-être parce que les mots y resteraient figés, immortalisés pour l'éternité. Il devait le faire, Harry le méritait.

Draco se fit violence et traça la première lettre.

_"Harry._  
_Je reste avec mes souvenirs, ces morceaux de passé, comme un miroir en éclat de verre. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire reste sur des pages blanches, sur lesquelles je peux _

_désormais tirer un trait. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire tout ce que je t'aime, et tout ce que tu me manques. Je vis des songes et tu les hantes. J'ai beau me dire _

_qu'il faut du __temps. J'ai beau __l'écrire noir sur blanc, quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, rien ne t'efface .Je pense à toi. Il ne me reste que l'absence. Obstinément.J'ai beau me dire _

_que c'est __comme ça, on __n'oublie pas. Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, rien ne t'efface, je pense à toi. Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne, et pas toi ._

_Toi, qui m'a tout appris et m'as tant donné, c'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais et me sentais fier. Pourquoi sans prévenir, un jour tout s'arrête et vous laisse encore plus _

_seul sur terre, sans savoir quoi faire pour avancer? Harry, tu as été ma force, mon désir, mon rire, ma vie, tu es maintenant ma faiblesse, ma peine, mon désespoir. Je te _

_voyais comme mon présent et mon futur, mais tu es réduis à mes souvenirs, tu appartiens à mon passé. Mon avenir n'a plus de sens, aucun picotement d'envie ne me gagne, _

_seulement ce gout amer et fade du désespoir face à la solitude. Quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, nous sommes liés Harry, et ce pour toujours. _

_Ne m'oublis jamais, Draco. "_

Le blond cella l'enveloppe et la glissa dans le bec de son hiboux qui s'envola aussitôt. Au premier battement d'aile, Draco sentit son cœur se fendre et lui hurla de revenir. Le volatil ne l'écouta pas et apporta le message au survivant. Celui ci ne dormait pas, impossible de trouver le sommeil, malgré l'heure avancé de la nuit. Il sursauta en entendant le claquement contre sa fenêtre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le brun reconnu l'oiseau de Malfoy. Il se précipita pour lui ouvrir, s'emmêlant les jambes et manqua de tomber en sautant du lit.

L'enveloppe tomba dans ses mains et il la décacheta fébrilement. Les mots étaient un oscillants, il su alors que Draco tremblait en écrivant. _"Te dire tout ce que je t'aime et tout ce que tu me manque"_ Son menton tremblota et un petit gémissement plaintif sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il pleurait, les yeux clos d'une douleur inexprimable autrement que par des larmes silencieuses.

* * *

"Fais ton choix Harry! C'est lui ou nous!"

Ron se tenait devant la majeure partie des gryffondors dans leur salle commune, tous hochèrent la tête. Ginny était a coté de son frère les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine sérieuse. Harry chercha le soutient de sa meilleure amie, et finit par la repérer. Son cœur se brisa quand il la vit un peu en recul, les yeux baissés. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait peur de perdre Ron si elle le soutenait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis que le brun lui avait confié qu'il était tombé amoureux de leur pire ennemi. La jeune fille l'avait regardé, compréhensive, ils étaient partis marcher autour du lac et pendant près de deux heures Harry avait parlé, de Draco, de leurs sentiments, Hermione l'avait écouté un léger sourire attendrit aux lèvres, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle le soutenait mais qu'il valait mieux pas en parler à Ron pour le moment.

Maintenant Hermione était dans le camps opposé. Elle ne le rejetait pas mais préférait conserver son petit ami. Harry avait suivit les conseils de sa meilleure amie, et vivait son amour caché de tous avec Draco. Le blond avait totalement changé a son égard. Il était doux, attentif , même gentil et drôle. Les deux princes se retrouvaient souvent la nuit dans un couloir emprunté par la ronde d'Hermione, pour ne pas risquait d'être découverts. La préfète des Gryffondors évitait soigneusement ce corridor , surtout depuis qu'elle avait entre-aperçu un morceaux de fesse appartenant à un Draco gémissant langoureusement.

Pour les élèves, ils étaient toujours les deux plus grands ennemis que Poudlard ai jamais connu, même si pendant leurs bagarres ils s'arrangeaient pour se laisser des messages tendres et sous entendus que, bien sur, seuls eux pouvaient interprétés correctement. Cela ressemblait à des insultes, mais les deux amants avaient mis au point un code. Un "Je te hais par dessus tout!" équivalait à un "Je t'aime.", "connard!" voulait dire "pour toujours" .

Tout allait pour le mieux, leur idylle était parfaite, jusqu'au jour où Ron débarqua au milieu de leur retrouvailles nocturne, heureusement ils n'en étaient qu'aux baisers.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?!" Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson, les amoureux auraient franchement éclatés de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Le roux avait blêmis de rage et s'avançait vers eux. Hermione était malade et Ron avait prit la ronde a sa place. Ils étaient découvert et bientôt toute l'école fut au courant, la nouvelle se rependit aussi vite que celle de la mort de Voldemort de la main de Harry.

Les Weasley avait toujours détestés les Malfoy et inversement , pure lutte familiale, Harry ne devait pas en payer les conséquences. Pourtant le plus jeune des garçons Weasley lui faisait assumer les longues décennies de haine entre leur deux familles. Il recula lentement, tourmenté. Il s'enfuit totalement paniqué du QG des rouges et ors sous les appels furieux de son 'meilleur ami'.

Harry entra comme une bombe dans la chambre de Draco. Celui sursauta, puis lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser. Le brun répondit au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'accrochait au serpentard de toutes ses forces, Draco lui rendit son étreinte un peu chamboulé par le soudain débordement d'affection de son amant. Les épaules de Harry tremblaient de même que ses lèvres mouillées de larmes. Draco se détacha de lui mais le gryffon enfouit sa tête dans son cou et les perles froides tombèrent sur sa clavicule. Le blond le força à se reculer et prit son visage entres ses mains, l'interrogeant du regard. Il nettoya ses larmes de ses pouce et déposa un baiser papillon au coin de ses lèvres. Harry explosa.

-"Ils veulent que je te quitte!"

Les mains de Draco se crispèrent sur sa mâchoire.

-"...Quoi? "

Harry secoua doucement la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante.

-"Ils m'ont demandé de choisir entre eux et toi..."

Le préfet le lâcha et tituba en arrière, jusqu'à basculer sur son lit. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa quand Harry reprit la parole.

-"Je t'aime Draco. J'ai tué Voldemort, je croyais qu'on me laisserait tranquille après ça, mais non, on me demande encore de rendre des comptes, de prendre des décisions, de choisir entre deux voies, j'en ai assez!"

-"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" demanda la voix étouffée de Draco.

-"Je...Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas choisir."

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, et , les yeux mouillés, redressa la tête.

-"Harry.. Je pense que..."

Le concerné le coupa.

-"Non ne dis rien! Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne veux pas les perdre..." balbutia-t-il "Ni toi!" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le serpentard se raidir. Celui ci bondit en avant.

-"Tu as donc pris ta décision Potter, tu me quittes?!"

Harry déglutit face a son nom que Draco n'avait pas employé depuis leur première fois.

-"Je. Je n'ai pas dis ça!" Il soupira et se laissa glisser au sol, totalement désespéré.

-"Quitte moi..." Le blond souffla cette phrase dans un murmure plein de souffrance, qu'il aurait préféré qu'Harry n'entende pas.

-"Quoi?"

-"Quitte moi Har-Potter !" Cria-t-il "Ne prend pas le risque de perdre tes amis. Les amis sont pour la vie et nous... Ça ne le sera jamais." Le dernière phrase lui fit mal a la bouche tant elle sonnait faux.

-"Non...Draco.." Il se leva et s'approcha de son amant. "Je ne te quitterai pas."

Draco sentit le front du gryffondor se coller au sien, alors que ses mains cherchaient et trouvaient leur jumelles.

-"Alors je vais le faire." Murmura douloureusement le préfet en se détachant doucement de Harry dont les mains s'étaient resserrées.

-"Lache moi.." Comme le brun ne s'exécutait pas, le blond reprit brutalement ses mains, regardant un instant le visage crispé de souffrance dont les yeux brillaient fortement. Son cœur se brisa en tant de morceaux qu'il sut qu'il serait impossible qu'un jour il puisse aimer a nouveau. Draco s'enfuit de la chambre, la voix d'Harry résonna derrière lui.

-Non...Non. Draco... DRACO S'IL TE PLAIT! Ne me laisse pas..."

Il ne se retourna pas et se mit à courir, un cri de colère montait en lui, il arriva dans le parc juste a temps et hurla. Draco hurla son désespoir, il tomba a genoux, ravagé. Le poids de la solitude lui écrasait l'estomac, le vide s'était emparé de lui dès qu'il eut imaginé sa vie sans Harry Potter.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'essaye de mettre le (ou les) suivant au plus vite.

Chansons utilisées: -A l'encre de tes yeux - Francis Cabrel

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps- David Hallyday

-Pas toi - Goldman.

Une petite review pour l'auteur qui a peur de ne plus savoir écrire ... rassurez la, s'il vous plait ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Je vous poste le chapitre deux de A l'encre de tes yeux, comme on me la demandé très justement dans une review(1) je précise que l'histoire qui est décrite après le passage des deux lettres(qui sont leur présent) est le passé de nos deux héros qui commence dès que Harry ferme les yeux. Je séparerai le temps avec une barre :)

(1) Merci a celles le font, ça compte beaucoup pour moi!

Voila sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Après le départ précipité du blond, Harry se pelotonna dans les draps de Malfoy, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, respirant son odeur. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, surtout un, celui de leur première fois. Plus exactement, la première fois qu'il avait laissé Draco lui faire l'amour. Il avait été si tendre et délicat, pensant d'abord au plaisir de son amant avant le sien. Harry se rappelait avec exactitude de toutes les sensations après celle du besoin intense de le sentir en lui. Le blond était entré doucement, se figeant dès que son visage se troublait. Puis était venu le temps de l'infini plaisir sous les coups de reins fabuleux de son amant. Celui ci les envoya tous les deux au septième ciel, d'où ils ne redescendirent plus. Enfin... Harry gémit de dépit, les sanglots revinrent le secouer, la chute avait été courte et l'atterrissage brutal. Il ne pardonnerait certainement jamais à Ron ni à Hermione. Il les revit rirent tous les trois, leurs visages heureux, plus jamais il n'aurait l'envie de rire à nouveau.

Dans le couloir menant a sa chambre, Draco marchait lentement, il espérait que Harry soit partit alors que tout son être priait secrètement pour qu'il soit encore là. Il prit une grande inspiration et murmura le mot de passe au tableau qui s'ouvrit lentement. Le cœur battant du blond se serra douloureusement en apercevant la silhouette du survivant recroquevillée entre ses couvertures. Celui ci sursauta quand la main du serpentard glissa sur ses cheveux. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir le visage de son ange trempé de larmes coulant de l'océan tourmenté qu'était devenu son regard gris.

-"Dray..Viens.." geignit Harry un peu pitoyablement. Draco n'accéda pas à sa demande, il resta figé, la main dans les mèches brunes. Harry se redressa brusquement et attira le serpentard à tomber sur lui, capturant ses lèvres avec une violence désespérée. Draco répondit, frémissant, a la sollicitation de la langue impatiente du brun qui taquinait ses lèvres. Ils gémirent tous les deux alors que leurs corps semblaient se compléter l'un l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ne formant plus qu'un fouillis de membres entremêles, leurs jambes étaient empêtrées entre les couvertures. Draco couvait tendrement des yeux, le petit brun reniflant tristement dans ses bras . Le réveil sonna et les deux amants se serrèrent un peu plus contre l'autre, pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, mais Harry savait. Il se dégagea et embrassa pour la dernière fois son amour. Draco happa ses lèvres douces et chaudes en réprimant son envie d'éclater en sanglots. Il se concentra sur le gout si particulier de son amant et laissa leur langues se rencontrer pour un ballet final.

Harry se redressa et regarda une fois encore dans l'acier des yeux du serpent qu'il avait charmé un an auparavant. Celui ci se perdit dans l'océan de ses grands yeux vert qui étaient devenu sien. Il songea que bientôt l'étincelle de ce regard intense brillerait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un gout de jalousie craintive explosa sur sa langue. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder quiconque de cette façon, ce regard, brillant d'amour et de sincérité n'appartenait qu'à lui.

La douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine grandit un peu plus quand il se dégagea du corps chaud au dessus de lui.

-"Vas-t-en Harry..." Le concerné releva la tête mais détourna les yeux, Draco sut à cet instant qu'il était perdu, sans ses prunelles posées sur lui. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il la poussa a moitié et se retourna pour murmurer faiblement "A toi pour toujours". La porte se referma sur lui et Draco voulu faire exploser sa chambre, tout envoyer promener, il lança plusieurs sort désodorisant mais l'odeur du golden boy ne semblait qu'amplifier, emplissant ses narines, embrumant son esprit et paralysant ses membres. Le blond tomba au pied de son lit, remonta les genoux et cacha son visage dedans, la bouche ouverte, déformée par un cri inaudible.

De violents tremblements avaient prit possession de lui, Harry s'était réfugié sous un arbre à l'orée de la forêt. Peut-être pourrait-il disparaître à jamais, se cacher dans la caverne de la grosse araignée de Hagrid, l'aménager, y emmener son serpentard. Ils vivraient d'amour, de magie et de sexe pour l'éternité sans être dérangés. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il imagina le blond au milieu des toiles. Harry les ferait disparaître, et Draco serait plus serein. Des pas effacèrent son sourire et une voix perça la bulle dont il s'était envelopper.

-"Harry."

-"Dégage."

-"Harry, regardes t-"

-"Dégage RON !" Cria le survivant.

Le rouquin recula vivement en voyant l'Élu se lever, une baguette(*) déjà crépitante à la main. Le brun avança rapidement vers son _meilleur ami_ et l'empoigna par le col de son uniforme avant de le coller contre un arbre. Il posa le bout de sa baguette(*) sur la jugulaire du roux qui déglutit difficilement à cette sensation.

-"Qu'est ce- qu'est ce qui te prend Harry?! C'est moi! " Un sourire mauvais déforma le visage de Harry et un ricanement nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres ."Oh oui justement, _c'est toi... _Tu demande ce qu'il se passe, mais tu es vraiment con ma parole!" Il vit le roux blêmir "Je l'ai quitté, alors, heureux? Soulagé peut-être?"

-"J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour t'aider, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami!" se défendit maladroitement Ron

-"C'est à ça que ressemble ton amitié?! Mon "meilleur ami" ?! Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre celui que j'aime, et ceux que je croyais être mes proches, meilleur ami tu dis ?! "

Ron resta bouche-bée

-"C'est ça ferme ta gueule, tu l'ouvres beaucoup trop! Tu sais quoi, je me tire d'ici ce soir, et tu ne me verras plus jamais." Il le lâcha "Tu as détruis mon bonheur Ronald Weasley. Reste loin de moi !"

Le brun s'éloigna laissant derrière lui un roux qui suffoquait, Harry ne s'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait resserré sa poigne autour de la cravate de Ron.

Mcgonagal fut un peu réticente au faite de laisser le gryffondor quitter l'école avant la fin de l'année scolaire mais Harry lui avait semblé si désespéré et avait usé de son statut de vainqueur, ce qui la fit céder tout en lui faisant promettre de ne pas quitter la maison des Dursley jusqu'à l'été. A l'heure du repas, Harry ne descendit pas avec les autres, et rassembla ses dernières affaires. Il ne regarda même pas derrière lui en quittant la salle commune qui n'avait plus rien de chaleureux a ses yeux à présent.

C'était Snape qui était chargé de l'aider a fabriquer le porte-au-loin. Harry aurait pu transplaner mais la directrice s'y était opposé, suspectant un baisse de magie chez son élève. Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione apparut et saisit la main de son meilleur ami, celui ci la regarda avec surprise mais la laissa l'accompagner, un peu rassuré par sa présence. Ils arrivaient aux cachots, Harry se demandant s'il devait aller dire au revoir à Draco, il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, celui-ci arrivait en compagnie de Blaise Zabini. Les quatre se figèrent, le cœur de Draco battait a se rompre mais il ne bougea pas.

Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans les bras, celui ci la serra fort, sachant bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il la revoit un jour. "Je suis tellement désolée Harry, pardonne moi..." lui souffla-t-elle a l'oreille. Le brun hocha la tête en entendant la détresse dans la voix de son amie et se détacha de son étreinte en pressant sa main un peu plus fort. Il la regarda une dernière fois et se remit en marche vers le bureau de Snape qui devait s'impatienter, après tout, le brun le privait de son dîner.

Draco était pétrifié, ses yeux glissaient sur le garçon qui s'approchait. Harry fit un léger crochet et Draco sentit une main frôler la sienne. Il essaya de la saisir, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Le blond se retourna mais Harry avait déjà disparu derriere le tournant du mur. C'est à se moment que le préfet percuta que le brun avait ses bagages, il se tourna vers Hermione qui tremblait légèrement, alors qu'elle regardait l'endroit duquel Harry venait de disparaître.

-"Pourquoi il a ses valises, Granger?" La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-"Il s'en va Draco... Il quitte l'école."

A ces mots, tous se passa très vite, les bras de Blaise se refermèrent autour de ceux d'un Draco qui se débattait pour rejoindre son amant, pour l'empêcher de partir "Ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit!" Draco hurlait. Hermione porta sa main a sa bouche pour ne pas craquer devant ce spectacle qui fendrait le cœur a n'importe qui, peine perdue, une larme roula sur sa joue.

-"Non! Harry! Lâche moi Blaise !" Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux orageux. "HARRY!" Le serpentard se laissa retomber, abattu, dans les bras du métisse qui le soutint du mieux qu'il put.

**_"HARRY!_****" **Le brun entendit la voix brisée de Draco qui l'appelait, Snape remarqua l'air perdu de son -maintenant- ancien élève à l'appel désespéré de son filleul, il ferma doucement la porte de son bureau. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, et hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Cinq minutes plus tard le sol pavé poudlarien se dématérialisa sous ses pieds, le visage du professeur de potion se troubla et Harry se réceptionna durement dans la terre du chemin d'un parc de Privet Drive. Il se décala juste à temps pour éviter la valise qui tombait à son tour. Voilà, Poudlard était derrière lui, les Dursley allaient certainement en faire une jaunisse en le voyant revenir, mais il s'en fichait, il n'entendrait pas leurs cris, seul un résonnait dans sa tête, celui de son amour criant son nom.

* * *

Maaaaah je me déteste moi même de vous arrêter là... Si vous vous posez la question, oui je pleure quand j'écris, surtout quand j'écoute Listen en boucle, ce qui a été le cas ce soir... :'(

AVANT que vous ne me frappiez, je tenais a vous dire que dans le chapitre suivant ce ne sera pas aussi triste!

Bref merci a celles qui m'ont laissés des review , ça m'aide a continuer, donc si vous avez aimé ou non ce chapitre n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir!

Je vous poste le troisième chapitre dès que je peux, kissouilles!

(*): - **X-FanFicX** non toujours pas ton mot fétiche ... désoo :p


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour, excusez moi pour ce retard, quelques éléments ont un peu bouleversés ma vie en ce moment, bref voila le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture et je reprécise que le retour au présent de nos deux lover est marqué d'une barre horizontale comme celle ci dessous. N'hésitez pas a me faire une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) merci d'avance!  
_

* * *

_"Le survivant à disparu! Rupture avec le monde magique ou bien avec son amant?" _Draco jeta la Gazette dans la première poubelle venue, les gros titres du moment concernaient tous Harry qui s'était vraiment évaporé, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, pas étonnant en même temps, aux vues de ses soit disant amis. Draco était brisé, inconsolable et avait revêtu son masque glacial. Devenu terriblement séducteur pour tenter une énième fois d'oublier, il attirait dans son lit de nombreux jeunes sorciers, excités d'une part par le sublime blond mais aussi par sa relation passée avec Harry Potter. Le serpentard devait être un sacré bon coup pour que l'Élu tombe dans ses bras.

Tout lui rappelait le jeune homme. La première fois qu'il avait vu la salle de potion sans le gryffondor, Draco s'était laissé abattre par le manque. Pourtant il n'arrivait plus à verser une seule larme. Cinq long mois que plus rien ne sortait de ses yeux, mis a part les éclairs qu'il distribuait à tour de bras, devenus de plus en plus irritable. Les bruits de couloir racontaient que ses larmes avait gelées au même titre que son cœur. Mais le pire était lors du premier match de Quidditch Serpentards/Gryffondors depuis le départ de l'attrapeur fétiche. Draco avait cru exploser lorsqu'il vit son nouvel adversaire s'élever vers lui avec maladresse.

Un garçon aux yeux inexpressifs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, ce regard morne qui s'était durcit en découvrant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du découvrir. Ron Weasley. Le blond aurait pu le tuer quand il arriva a sa hauteur.

-"Tu as toujours voulu sa place hein." Marmonna-t-il à la place. "Voyons si tu es aussi bon que lui. Ce dont je doute fortement."

A ses mots, Draco partit majestueusement a la poursuite du vif tout en bousculant hargneusement le roux. Celui ci grogna et vola a sa suite. Draco se défoula, se déchargea d'un peu de la rage qui lui tenait le ventre. L'enjeu du match n'était plus le vif d'or, non, c'était devenu: faire le plus de mal possible a la belette. Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans Serpentard remporta la victoire contre les rouges et ors. Après avoir envoyé un méchant coup de pied à un roux déjà affaiblit, le faisant tournoyé, Draco avait attrapé le vif. Tous le monde lui faisait une fête, mais lui s'en fichait, il aurait voulu qu'Harry soit là pour le voir, le vide lui glaça le cœur.

Le reste de l'année passa rapidement, le blond jonglait d'amant en amant, mais ne parvenait toujours pas a oublier. Ainsi lors du départ, il ne prit même pas le train avec les autres et transplana directement dans sa chambre au Manoir. Comme sa mère était avec son père en prison, personne ne viendrait l'embêter ici. Il prévoyait d'ailleurs de se laisser mourir quand un elfe de maison frappa timidement a sa porte.

-"Mr Draco...? Dobby à apporté une lettre pour monsieur, il a dit que c'était urgent."

Le blond qui s'apprêtait a renvoyer vertement son serviteur, ouvrit violemment la porte, réalisant que Dobby était devenu un ami foutrement dévoué de Harry. Il arracha la lettre des mains de la créature et bredouilla un faible 'merci' qui surprit l'elfe. Draco retourna l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de son amant, une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit, vite remplacée par la peur de souffrir encore plus. Il la posa sur son bureau et la fixa ne se décidant pas a l'ouvrir.

Harry, de son coté, avait tourné en rond durant ces cinq mois. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, supplié silencieusement Merlin puis tous les Dieux possibles de lui rendre son amour. Il s'était aussi énormément disputé avec Dudley. Le lourdaud ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand son cousin le transforma en "culbuto"(1) et qu'il le laissa ainsi durant deux jours. Dursley fils hurlait comme un cochon, sa mère pareillement, les yeux de Vernon étaient sortit de leur orbites et cela déchargea un peu Harry de sa colère. Il avait néanmoins du le re transformer en _humain, _à son grand regret.

Hermione lui avait écrit une lettre, dans laquelle elle renouvelait ses excuses et lui donnait des nouvelles de l'école, bien qu'il s'en fichait, cela lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle parla peu de Draco, mais Harry sentit une extrême fierté le gagner quand il apprit la victoire du blond sur son ancienne maison. La jeune fille lui demanda de ne pas lui répondre, elle avait déjà eu du mal à l'écrire sans que Ron, qui la suivait absolument partout, ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry s'était attendu à au moins une lettre du blond, mais rien n'arrivait. Il se décida donc un soir à lui écrire une véritable lettre d'adieu. Le survivant l'avait ensuite confié à Dobby qui se tannait de lui rendre un service. Deux jours durant il avait attendu désespérément une réponse qui n'arrivait pas. Il renonça, sachant que Draco n'avait quasiment jamais répondu a ses lettres, malgré leur grand nombre, mais ne réussis toujours pas a sortir le blond de son esprit.

Il était totalement désespéré, si bien que quand il reconnu le hiboux du serpentard un sursaut d'espoir fulgurant l'électrifia.

_"Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps"_

"_Je t'aime." _

_"Tu me manques" _

_"Absence" _

_"Désespoir de la solitude" _

_" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne et pas toi." _

_"On oubli pas"_

* * *

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux "_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne et pas toi" _Une peur panique s'empara de lui "_Ne m'oublis jamais..." _

_"_Non, non , non, non, non !" se répétait-il, ne réfléchissant qu'une seconde, il transplana au manoir Malfoy. Les barrière protectrices le reconnurent comme il était venu l'été précédent. Il déboula dans le vestibule, ignorant les cris d'indignation des tableaux et se rua vers la chambre du blond espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Harry ouvrit la porte avec fracas et son regard tomba sur un corps tremblant sur le sol entouré par des boules de papiers froissés. Il resta un court instant immobile avant de se jeter a genoux a coté de Draco.

Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant le mince filet de sang qui coulait de son poignet jusque sur le parquet. Harry retourna l'ancien serpentard et fit glisser son corps frêle sur ses genoux. Draco ouvrit des yeux brumeux et esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage du survivant penché au dessus de lui. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en comprimant la blessure sur le poignet de l'autre. Le blond murmura.

-"Le paradis existe donc..."

L'Élu sursauta et le serra contre lui, terrifié par ses paroles qui confirmaient ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas un accident.

-"Ce n'est pas le paradis Draco, je suis vraiment là! "

Un éclair de panique désespérée passa dans le regard gris maintenant ternis.

-"Je ne pensais pas que tu comprenais si vite.."Souffla faiblement le serpentard.

D'un mouvement rapide et agile, Harry sortit sa baguette en bénissant Hermione qui, prévoyante, lui avait souvent demandé de lui faire réviser des sortilèges pour son examens d'entrée à l'école de Médicomagie, il avait finit par en retenir quelques uns. Le brun murmura un sort pour refermer la coupure puis plongea Malfoy dans un sommeil réparateur. Il souleva délicatement son ancien amant dans ses bras. Son cœur battit follement en sentant son poids appuyé contre lui. L'odeur du blond enivra tous ses sens mais il tint bon et déposa doucement l'endormit dans son lit puis rabattit la couverture sur lui.

Harry le regarda un moment, le visage de Draco semblait apaisé et sa respiration était plus régulière qu'à peine deux minutes auparavant. Le survivant se força à se détacher de sa contemplation et laissa glisser son regard sur la chambre, il frissonna en voyant le sang sur le sol.

Rapidement un sort de nettoyage fut murmuré et toutes les traces du désespoir du blond s'évaporèrent. Harry entrebâilla une des fenêtre, accueillant l'air plus frai de la nuit comme une bénédiction. Ne sachant plus quoi faire et s'accordant sur le fait qu'il était totalement hors de question de laisser Draco seul, Harry envisagea de s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre en attendant son réveil.

La tentation était trop forte.

Il entra dans le lit et tenta de rester à une distance raisonnable du blond. L'ancien gryffondor glissa son poignet sous sa tête et appuya sa joue sur son avant bras avant de contempler le profil de son prince. Avec toute son inquiétude, il en avait oublié tout ses autres sentiments. Maintenant que le premier s'évanouissait, une profonde culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Draco avait voulu mettre fin a ses jours, par sa faute!

Il se traduisait lui même en justice dans sa tête quand une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit et ses yeux vert se durcirent, son regard se teinta de haine difficilement contrôlée. Sa propre responsabilité dans l'acte de Draco descendait directement de celle de Ron, en étant d'ailleurs beaucoup moins importante.

Ce connard allait le lui payer! Harry serra les poings, son cerveaux tournait a plein régime a la recherche d'une terrible vengeance. Soudain le petit prince remua et se retourna sur le coté, lui montrant son dos. L'esprit du brun se stoppa net pour passer au mode Hors Service quand le corps réchauffé du blond se pressa contre lui.

Dans son sommeil Draco avait posé sa tête sur le coude d'Harry. Celui ci avait donc le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux blond. Draco soupira de bien être alors que sa nuque subissait la caresse de la respiration du brun qui crut perdre la tête, tant le serpentard était proche.

Son souffle se bloqua quand le blond se rapprocha un peu plus. Harry eu envie de crier a l'injustice et à la frustration alors que les fesses vénérées se collèrent contre son aine. Il ne pu résister à l'envie de passer son bras sur les hanches de son ancien amant et remonta sa main sur son torse. Sentir les formes du ventre pale filer sous ses doigts par dessus la chemise fit exploser sa frustration mais cette fois , ce fut un désir ardent qui l'accompagna.

Harry se tendit et souffla profondément en pensant à Snape et Rusard dansant en slip kangourou autour de Mcgonagal assise sur une chaise, impatiente. Son excitation retomba directement et il réussit peu a peu a s'endormir la main dans celle du blond.

Draco se réveilla lentement, il sentait incroyablement bien, son amour dormait paisiblement contre lui. A cet instant tout semblait parfait, rien ne semblait avoir eu lieu. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé mais une vilaine impression cauchemardesque le hantait. Il eut un sourire tendre en voyant la main brune dans la sienne. Son regard remonta le long de son avant bras, suivant des yeux les veines d'Harry jusqu'à qu'il ne le puisse plus à cause de sa position. Il soupira de bien-être alors qu'il revenait à la contemplation de leur mains liées quand il remarque une marque sur son propre poignet. De sa main libre il effleura cette étrange cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

... Quoi? Cicatrice? Soudain tous les événement lui revinrent en mémoire et il couina de douleur. Gémissement qui réveilla le beau brun derriere lui.

Harry s'étira, un peu engourdit, les draps malfoyiens sentaient toujours la même odeur, la vanille mélangé a un parfums que le brun reconnaissait comme celui Draco. Son amant un peu tremblant contre lui, le soleil qui auréolait ses cheveux, un matin parfait. _Son amant un peu tremblant, _sa bonne humeur s'en alla rapidement et les souvenirs revinrent au galop. [_son regard tomba sur un corps tremblant sur le sol entouré par des boules de papiers froissés. -"Je ne pensais pas que tu comprenais si vite.."] _Le brun retint son gémissement et se souleva sur un coude, une expression craintive peinte sur le visage.

En le sentant bouger, Draco releva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dans un sursaut incontrôlé le blond s'arracha au lit et se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Harry voulu le prendre dans ses bras, se levant a son tour, mais le blond l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-"Non, Potter s'il te plait..."

Le ton de Draco était douloureux, sa voix était tremblante bien qu'il essayait de cacher son trouble. Harry secoua la tête, et se jeta pratiquement sur lui. Les bras du blond se refermèrent malgré lui autour de lui. Le cœur du brun explosa, ça faisait si longtemps... Les cheveux blond lui chatouillait la joue, son odeur était partout autour de lui, il soupira de bien être en même temps que Draco. Celui ci laissa couler ses larmes, trop de sensations le submergeaient en même temps. Enfin... Enfin Harry était de nouveau à lui.

L'Élu embrassa le cou de Draco, remontant sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à arriver à la commissure de ses lèvres. Draco se tendit et le brun plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le blond esquissa le premier mouvement et se rapprocha, un peu hésitant, de la bouche tentatrice. Le brun attira son corps au plus près de lui, ne supportant pas plus longtemps d'être trop loin de lui, et prit ses lèvres, avec une violence tendre.

Draco resta comme paralysé, il bougeait ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre, il avait été envoyé dans un autre monde. Un monde peuplé de Potter, de baisers, d'amour, de tendresse, de sexe, de rouquin insupportable. Sa pensée pour le Weasley perça sa bulle, et il repoussa le survivant violemment. Harry recula sans comprendre.

L'ex serpentard évita son regard pour cacher ses larmes, et murmura.

-"Je ne veux plus souffrir Harry..."

Le concerné se tendit. Il ne pouvait pas retourner avec le blond... Il en crevait d'envie mais ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne savait pas si il serait capable d'affronter la colère du monde sorcier pour tenir sa main. Draco avait assez souffert, et peu importait si lui-même souffrait.

-"Dray... J'aimerai continuer de te voir..."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Comme ami je veux dire.."

Le blond hoqueta de surprise et fonça sur Harry. Il avait comprit. Le brun sourit tristement dans ses cheveux quand Draco lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-"Je préfère t'avoir comme ami, que ne pas t'avoir du tout dans ma vie..."

* * *

Finalement il y aura un chapitre 4 ! Eh oui! Je n'avais pas le temps de tout réécrire et comme je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre je trouve, je vous poste cette partie en temps que chapitre 3. Voilà voilà

(1) Oui, c'est bien le personnage de Oui-oui dont je parle :p J'ai trouvais que cela convenait parfaitement à Dudley :p

Une petite review...?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjoooour ! Ah que dire, a part pardon des centaines de millier de fois pour ce retard du au bac... Ah le bac, douce épreuve de la vie qui va bientôt me la ruiner (soit dit en passant) fin bref! merci a celles et ceux(?) qui ont eu la patiente d'attendre la suite de cette histoire jusqu'ici, j'espère que cela va vous plaire !

Merci a** X-FanFicX** de me soutenir, de me faire rire et de me donner cette envie d'écrire, merci mille fois ma belle!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

(NDA: Petit rappel (ça fais longtemps hehe) Retour dans le présent de nous deux héros, Draco répond enfin a la lettre d'Harry, celui ci comprend que le blond a fait une bêtise et transplane pour le sauver. Ils se mettent d'accord pour conserver une relation purement amicale)

2 mois. 2 mois, 2 semaines, 4 jours et 2 heures que Draco lui avait demandé de rester amis. Une promesse difficilement respectable. Mais Harry s'y était tenu, il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix, Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils ne correspondent qu'en lettre ou par cheminée, c'était encore trop dur pour lui, mais dès qu'il serais prêt Harry serait mis au courant.

Le brun désespérait de revoir un jour le serpentard, aussi quand il reçut la lettre l'invitant a dîner avec lui, le soir même, Harry avait sauté tel un kangourou, dans sa chambre en hurlant de joie, mais son hurlement se cassa dans sa gorge quand la panique l'envahit. Comment pourrait-il tenir avec Draco en face de lui?

Il avait passé la journée a se morfondre, à retourner ses interrogations dans sa tête tant et si bien que quand la sonnerie retentit , il n'était toujours pas habillé. Il dévala les escaliers de façon peu gracieuse, et déboula dans l'entrée. Il prit le temps d'inspiré un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Malfoy se tenait sous le porche, éblouissant comme d'habitude, il gratifia l'ancien gryffondor d'un regard septique suivit d'un sourire timide. Harry le lui rendit, quelque peu mal à l'aise, qu'est ce que c'était dur d'être _simplement ami _avec une personne telle que lui, avec qui on a vécut probablement les meilleurs moments de sa vie...

Draco hésita puis s'avança pour serrer maladroitement le brun dans ses bras. Une étreinte rapide, comme le ferait deux personnes _simplement amies_.Il se recula peut-être un peu trop rapidement avant de détailler la tenue d'Harry.  
-" tu es prêt ?"

Harry rougit.

-"Non désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer" Sa conscience lui souffla subtilement qu'il avait effectivement été très occupé pendant la journée, _nourrir Edwige, penser a Malfoy, penser a leur rendez vous, penser a Malfoy, et rererepenser a Malfoy _"Je me dépêche!"

Harry était à la deuxième marche de l'escalier quand il se retourna et considéra Draco, gêné.

-"Tu...tu peux rentrer j'en ai pas pour longtemps"

Draco hocha la tête, et pénétra dans la demeure des Dursley. C'était donc là qu'Harry avait grandis, il remonta le couloir, ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte du placard a balais, et un frissons le secoua mais se força a continuer son exploration. Il déboucha dans la cuisine, laissant courir ses doigts sur le plan de travail, ignorant le regard horrifié de Pétunia face a un étranger dans sa cuisine et qui plus est un sorcier, une fréquentation du gamin honteux dont ils avaient hérité. Draco se retourna quand il entendit le gémissement réprobateur de la femme derrière lui, alors qu'il s'approchait de la corbeille de friandises de Dudley. Il sourit a Pétunia qui menaça de s'écrouler. Il s'avança vers elle, en se présentant.

-"Je suis Draco Malfoy, enchanté."

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il haussa les épaules et se lança dans l'observation du salon remarquant une chose informe affalée sur le canapé. Il fit un pas vers lui, et découvrit le visage d'un adolescent graisseux complètement absorbé par un étrange petit écran qui montrait des images de toutes les couleurs,des voitures et du feu. Dudley se rendit compte de la présence de _l'intrus_ au moment ou celui ci passe entre lui et la télévision pour observer plus attentivement l'écran.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps, Draco sursauta quand il y eut une explosion sous ses yeux a l'intérieur du petit appareil, une lampe du plafonnier explosa elle aussi. Sa magie se défendait contre l'ennemi électronique. Pétunia et son fils hurlèrent d'une même voix (1) c'est le moment que choisit Vernon,qui venait d'arriver, pour tapoter l'épaule du blond avec un tisonnier.

Se sentant agressé Draco se retourna et dégaina sa baguette, et menaça les 3 personnes dans la pièces. Il les vit se protéger le visage et se sentit un peu désolé pour elles, il allait baisser sa baguette, quand il se souvint ce que cette famille avait fait endurer a Harry. L'ancien serpentard prit alors un air menaçant et s'avança,la baguette tendue et crépitante de haine, vers les 3 moldus qui se recroquevillèrent sur eux mêmes. Harry déboula, après avoir entendu les cris d'horreur des Dursley, dans le salon au moment où Draco allait lancer son premier sort. Il se plaça entre les Dursley et lui.

-"Woh qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?!"

-" Je viens de faire connaissance avec ta "famille"." Grinça le blond à sa droite.

-"Détends toi Draco.." lui souffla Harry, d'une voix qui voulait apaisante.

Mais à ses mots, le concerné frissonna, et plongea son regard dans celui du brun, en prenant une jolie teinte rouge. Harry s'aperçue du trouble dans les yeux de son vis à vis et se mordit la joue. Quel con! Il aurait du se souvenir que cette phrase était spéciale pour eux... C'était ce que Harry avait murmuré a Draco lors de leur première fois,et il venait tous juste d'employer le même ton. Première bourde de la soirée, et Draco n'était là que depuis 7 minutes. Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par un hurlement.

-"Potter! Tu repaira ce plafonnier! Sors cet individu de chez moi! Et toi avec!" Vociféra la douce voix de Vernon.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, attrapa le bras encore tendu de Draco et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils eurent claqué la porte, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent et la seconde d'après explosèrent de rire.

-" Dé-Dés-olé!" Réussis a articuler Draco en essayant de contenir son rire.

Harry rit de plus belle, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond avant de transplaner vers le restaurant que lui avait indiqué Draco dans sa lettre.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient installés depuis moins de 5 minutes que Harry sentit ses vielles habitudes refaire surfaces. Draco essuyait ses yeux encore larmoyant de rire d'une main, l'autre posée sur la table, le brun regarda la dite main et posa la sienne a proximité. Ses doigts cherchèrent les siens et finirent par en rencontrer le bout. Le blond sursauta, et recula sa main vivement avant de lui envoyer un regard d'excuses. Harry se sentit rougir affreusement et recula un peu sa main, Draco allait ouvrir la bouche quand le serveur se présenta a leur table telle une bénédiction.

Le brun n'osa plus regarder le blond pendant deux bonnes minutes après avoir passer leur commande, tant il se sentait honteux. Il savait que s'il continuait comme cela, de un Draco ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir, et ensuite lui même en souffrirait et en serait frustré.

Draco toussota et commença a parler de choses et d'autres, Harry lui en fut reconnaissant et reprit peu a peu une contenance. Ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement, Harry se moqua gentiment du blond quand celui ci sursauta a la sonnerie d'un téléphone quelque part dans le restaurant.

-"Heureusement que tu n'as rien fait exploser ici..."

-"Écrase Potter! J'ai juste voulu me.." Il serra les dents "Défendre. Qu'est ce que c'était d'ailleurs?! Ne garde pas ça chez toi!"

-"C'est une télévision Dray, ça n'a rien de dangereux!" pouffa Harry "Mais ça peut-être impressionnant quand on en voit une pour la première fois!" se rattrapa t-il en voyant l'air renfrogné du blond.

Le dessert arriva et la fin de la soirée avec. Draco insista pour le raccompagner chez lui. Harry savait, grâce aux romans à l'eau de rose que Ginny lisait, que si un homme vous ramenait chez vous après un rendez vous, c'est qu'il voulait vous embrassez. Sauf que dans leur histoire, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Cette constatation le fit redescendre de son nuage sur lequel, Draco l'avait transporté.

Arrivé devant la porte du pavillon, Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco et le prit rapidement dans ses bras, le blond lui tapota le dos maladroitement et recula avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-" J'ai passé une très bonne soirée merci Potter. Et au faite... Tu m'as manqué." dit-il d'une voix égale avant d'accélérer sur sa fin de phrase.

Harry sourit et déverrouilla la porte avant de pénétrer a l'intérieur de la maison. Avant de fermer totalement le battant il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui transplana. Le brun souffla, soulagé que la soirée n'est pas virée au pugilat. Il s'apprêtait a gravir les escaliers quand la lumière s'alluma sur Dudley.

-"Sorcier et Pédé! Mais putain Potter! Tu les accumule! J'aurais honte a ta place ! Casse toi d'ici!"

-"Dudley, chéri, nous étions d'accord sur la façon de lui dire la chose!" S'exclama Pétunia avant de rugir contre Harry "Nous ne voulons plus de toi, sous notre toit, tu nous as causé assez d'ennuis comme ça! Tu es majeure, maintenant nous n'avons plus aucune responsabilité envers toi!"

-"Donc tu vas gentiment monter prendre tes affaires et partir d'ici!" Rajouta Vernon.

Contre toute attente, Harry qui était resté silencieux, éclata soudainement de rire à s'en plier en deux, il monta dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter de rigoler et fit ses valises magiquement et redescendit. Les Dursley étaient toujours dans le couloir toujours en même position, avec le même air éberlué ce qui les faisait ressembler à des vaches regardant une voix ferrée dans un champs. Harry sortit toujours en riant mais c'est une fois qu'il se retrouva dans la rue qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

Il aurait pu se rendre dans la maison des Black mais depuis que le Terrier avait brûlé les Weasley s'y étaient installés et Harry n'avait aucune envie de les revoir, Hermione y serait surement aussi. Tous ses anciens amis lui ayant tourné le dos, il était seul. Il aurait pu aussi aller chez Draco mais... Sans attendre et poussé par une force incontrôlable il transplana devant le manoir.

Malfoy faillit tomber a la renverse quand il découvrit le brun sa valise et sa chouette sous le bras devant chez lui.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter?"

Harry lui expliqua avec quelle insistance les Dursley avait tenu a le mettre dehors, et il eut de nouveau envie de rire, mais garda son sérieux quand il expliqua au blond qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller a part ici.

-"Tu.. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux.."

-"Merci Draco, je savais que toi, tu ne me laisserai pas tomber."

Draco hocha la tête et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-"J'étais entrain de lire dans la bibliothèque. Installe toi" dit-il en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil.

Harry s'exécuta. Et dévisagea Malfoy. C'était plus fort que lui. Le blond releva la tête quelque instant plus tard et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-"Je vais te donner des draps. Ils sont ranger dans ma chambre viens."

En arrivant dans la pièce Harry retint son souffle et se tendit, l'atmosphère déjà lourde devint plus insupportable et suffocante qu'un soir d'été avant un orage. Draco le sentit et se retourna.

-"Quoi?"

-"Je me sens bizarre..."

-" Bizarre comment Potter? Tu vas pas nous faire un malaise quand même? tu es tout pale!"

Harry tituba jusqu'à la chaise de bureau de Draco, et s'assit avec soulagement dessus, sa tête ne tournait plus autant, c'était déjà ça.

-"Potter? Potter!"

Le concerné rouvrit les yeux.

-"Oh tu m'as fait une peur bleue! Ne refais jamais ça! J'ai? J'ai cru que tu étais mort."

Harry se releva et marcha doucement vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, _comme la dernière fois_.

-"Je t'interdis de me laisser! Tu sais Potter je suis content que tu sois venu me trouver, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu longtemps sans ta présence" Draco parlait sans réfléchir après le choc de l'évanouissement soudain de Harry. Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il s'en aperçue

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, et le gratifia d'un regard interloqué.

-"Tu veux dire que..."

-"Non!"répondit Draco bien trop vite, "Juste... Oh je ne sais pas Harry..."

_Harry. _Ça faisait si longtemps que son prénom n'avait plus était prononcé par la bouche du blond, Harry frissonna. Il était tiraillé entre son envie de lui sautait dessus, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et sa promesse envers lui. _"Je voudrais une simple relation amicale.." -"je te promet.."_

Un râle puissant sortit de la gorge du survivant et Draco déglutit difficilement, ses sons là aussi lui avaient manqués, putain de Potter et tout son être tentant!  
Il était chez lui, dans sa chambre, depuis la première fois.. Depuis la fois où... Il lui avait, encore, sauvé la vie. Draco réprima son envie de l'embrasser violemment, Harry avait respecté sa promesse, mais bon dieux qu'il était bandant ! Et si... Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, son esprit se bloqua quand il vit le regard, brûlant et sauvage que le brun portait sur lui.

-"Potter...?" _encore ce fichu nom!_ Harry grogna et balaya sa promesse d'un revers de main mental avant de se jeter sur l'ancien serpentard, l'entraînant dans un baiser violent. Le blond cru défaillir en sentant ses lèvres chaudes et duveteuses sur les siennes, ça fait si longtemps, trop longtemps, pourtant il recula avec force, se détachant de ses bras.

"- Ne fait pas ça ... S'il te plait..."

La voix tremblante du blond fit monter les larmes dans ses yeux émeraudes. Qu'il était con! Il s'était encore une fois écouté, lui et ses pulsions dévastatrices ! Harry s'en voulu atrocement, se flagellant intérieurement. Il crut que ses jambes cessaient de le porter quand Draco lui tourna le dos, pour s'éloigner un peu plus de lui.

"-Draco!" il ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta tout de même," je suis désolé, non Draco.. S'il te plait.. Draco! Je t'aime! " _merde!_

Le concerné se retourna.

"-tu quoi?"

Harry eut a peine le temps de balbutier d'autres pitoyables excuses que les mains et les lèvres du blond recouvraient son corps.

* * *

DÉSOLÉE je vous poste la suite ce soir ou demain!

Dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé bisous!

1) oui, Dudley cri de façon très féminine voire suraiguë .


	5. Chapter 5

_["-Draco!" il ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta tout de même," je suis désolé, non Draco.. S'il te plait.. Draco! Je t'aime! " merde!_

_Le concerné se retourna._

_"-Tu quoi?"_

_Harry eut a peine le temps de balbutier d'autres pitoyables excuses que les mains et les lèvres du blond recouvraient son corps.]_

Le brun sursauta puis approfondit le baiser un peu plus, entourant les hanches de Draco de ses bras, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. L'ancien serpentard gémit quand sa langue entra en contact avec sa jumelle. Mécontentes d'avoir été délaissées pendant si longtemps, les deux langues se redécouvrirent comme deux âmes sœurs ayant été séparées pendant un long moment.

-"Harry...Harry tu m'as tant manqué..." murmura Draco contre les lèvres de l'Élu.

Le concerné répondit en penchant Draco un peu en arrière et mordit son cou, arrachant des soupires de plaisir au blond entre ses bras. Le baiser passionné avait quelque chose de désespéré, et se transforma peu a peu en un échange plein de tendresse et d'amour. L'amour. Oui, c'était ça, ce sentiment brûlant qui se déversait dans leurs veines, se communiquant de l'un a l'autre par leur bouches enfin réunies.

Les mains de Draco se déplacèrent inconsciemment des épaules d'Harry, pour toucher le coté de son ventre, faisant de frissonner le brun, et allèrent se perdre sur ses fesses. Cet attouchement acheva d'enflammer le gryffondor, qui fit reculer le blond jusqu'à son lit. Ce dernier bascula dessus et recula a l'aide de ses avants bras avant de les tendres vers Harry, qui se pencha sur lui, afin de reprendre ses lèvres. Draco le fit tomber sur lui et s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise.

Harry fit de même mais perdit rapidement patiente et se mit a arracher les boutons, Draco gloussa en dessous de lui. Harry souleva le blond et lui enleva son haut d'une main. Draco inversa leur position et descendit langoureusement sur le torse et les flancs d'Harry, taquinant ses tétons. Il passa sa langue sur l'un tandis que l'autre pinçait cruellement le deuxième, envoyant de délicieuses vibrations directement dans le bas ventre d'Harry qui commençait a se réveiller, lui aussi d'un long sommeil(1). Draco remarqua lui aussi cette bosse qu'il chérissait tant et s'empressa de continuer sa petite torture.

C'était un de ses jeux favoris, il adorait exciter son brun seulement sa langue, et ses mains passant sur les petites boules de chaires vibrantes d'excitation. Le blond avait réussi a faire venir Harry rien qu'en faisant cela, mais ce soir là il voulait bien plus. De plus , il sentait qu'Harry n'était pas d'une humeur taquine. Cette nuit allait être sauvage, Draco frissonna d'impatience, et se résout a relâcher les pauvres tétons raidis et de continuer sa descente.

Le brun regarda le blond qui le regarda alors que celui ci détachait le bouton de son jean avec ses dents, tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement les hanches du brun. Une fois la braguette(2) descendue , Draco agrippa le tissus du pantalon et tira brutalement vers lui, entraînant le caleçon dans le même mouvement. Là, l'ancien serpentard se redressa et chercha de son regard celui du brun. Il était... Même les mots les plus flatteurs n'auraient pas pu décrire l'apparence et l'aura que dégageait le prince des gryffondors.

Harry était nu, a l'exception de sa chemise, ouverte sur son torse où les marques des baisers de Draco ressortaient sur la peau mate. Ses joues étaient roses, sa bouche entre ouverte, ses yeux a demi fermés et son désir était fièrement dressé contre son bas ventre. Harry, se sentant observé, ouvrit des yeux teintés d'une évidente part d'envie dévastatrice, mais légèrement entaché de crainte.

Crainte, que Draco regrette ses actes, qu'il veuille arrêter , ou qu'il le laisse seul une fois encore. Le blond le rassura d'un baiser, et attrapa son excitation d'une main, Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir un peu contenu, et Draco voulu faire disparaître cette retenue qui ne lui allait décidément pas du tout. Il taquina le gland déjà rougit de sa langue et fut récompensé par cris de plaisir.

Harry tremblait littéralement sous les mains et la langue du blond qui s'évertuaient a lui faire perdre la tête, le contact du pantalon du blond sur son ses mollets lui rappela que celui ci était encore beaucoup trop habillé. Il se hâta de remédier a ce _petit problème_, avant de se retrouver face a un problème de taille, le désir de Draco était lui aussi bien éveillé et se tendait vers lui de façon suppliante. Harry avait dans l'idée de faire subir le même traitement que Draco lui faisait mais en fut empêché par un doigt aventurier qui entra en lui. Le brun se tortilla de bien être, Draco ajouta un autre doigts et tenta de détendre son amant, tout en le regardant amoureusement.

Les orbes émeraudes flamboyaient de désir, et d'amour. Le brun força le blond a se pencher un peu plus sur lui et au moment où leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, un spasme de plaisir remonta de son bas ventre. Draco jouait. Ses doigts se rappelaient instinctivement où se trouvait le centre de plaisir d'Harry et taquinait ses partie si sensible, juste pour le sentir se tendre autour de lui. Pour lui.

Bientôt Harry ne supporta plus cette provocation et demanda ce que le blond attendait depuis le début.

-"Dray.. Draco je n'en peux plus.. s'il TE PLAIT!"

-"Hm? Qu'est ce que tu veux _Harry.._.?"

-" Je veux te sentir en moi, j'ai besoin de ..."

Draco accéda enfin a la demande de son prince et se plaça correctement entre ses jambes avant d'entrer d'un seul mouvement en lui. La tête d'Harry partit en arrière et ses yeux roulèrent de plaisir.

-" Oh putain!" Grogna Harry.

Mais Draco ne bougeait pas. Harry verrouilla ses jambes autour du blond gémissant de son mouvement et initia le premier basculement. Draco gémit sauvagement, et ressortit complètement d'Harry pour s' enfoncer une fois de plus. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient comme autrefois, épousant chaque mouvement de l'autre. Harry gémissait de plus plus en plus fort, et Draco les savaient chacun proches de la délivrance. Il changea alors d'angle pour frapper directement la prostate du brun, lui arrachant un cri.

Harry criait de toute son âme, les sensations lui avaient tant manquées, il se tortillait sous Draco qui les fit changer de position. Le brun se retrouva assis sur les hanches de son amant. Harry s'empala totalement, jusqu'à la garde de Draco et fit un mouvement de basin qui fit crier le blond. Satisfait il se releva un peu et recommença le même mouvement, ce qui les fit crier en même temps.

Draco s'assis face a Harry, et attrapa ses hanches, pour rythmé leur fin. Le visage d'Harry changea et dans un cri qui lui déchira les cordes vocales, avant de se rependre entre eux. La contraction eut raison de Draco qui se libéra en lui en l'embrassant.

* * *

Draco était entre les bras d'Harry, tous les deux encore haletant. Le blond se sentait plus léger qu'un bulle de savon(3) et colla son front dans le cou de son amant en lui murmurant.

-"Harry... Je t'interdis de me quitter. Encore. Ne me laisse plus seul..."

-"Je ne te laisserai pas Draco, je t'aime."

-"Je.. Je t'aime aussi Harry."

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Apaisés.

Ce que pouvaient penser les uns et les autres n'avaient plus d'importance à présent. Si le monde sorcier n'acceptait pas leur héros comme il était ils pouvaient aller se faire voire. Au diable Ron et ses préjugés sur les Malfoy, Harry connaissait mieux que quiconque Draco Malfoy et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

A plus pour l'épilogue ! Eh oui déjà ! Bisous! Une petite review?

(1)Bonjour, belle aux bois dormants XD (continuant dans les dessins animés n'est ce pas **X-FanFicX**)

(2)Elle se reconnaîtra... :p

(3) Dédicace a mon prof de philo (comprendra qui pourra :p )


	6. Epilogue

Voila l'épilogue, dans lequel se cache quelques choses que certaines peut-être toutes attendent, en tout cas moi oui! :D

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

La gifle claqua sur sa joue. Il porta sa main à son visage endolorie, quand il la retira pour dévisager, stupéfait, son assaillant, des traces de doigts bien visibles s'étalaient dessus.

Il fit un pas en avant, vers la personne responsable. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle la. C'était arrivé si vite, il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Ils parlaient de leur couple, qu'ils avaient tout surmontés ensemble, que rien ne les sépareraient et certainement pas la perte d'un ami inutile. La main avait de suite rejoint sa joue et les yeux de son vis a vis étincelèrent de colère.

" Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!" Demanda-t-il interloqué.

Une autre claque le frappa de plein fouet encore une fois.

"Tu es vraiment con!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, jamais son âme-sœur ne lui avait parlé de la sorte, d'habitude c'était avec beaucoup plus de retenue et de vocabulaire.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu m'as bien comprise Ronald!" cingla la jeune femme à un mètre de lui.

Le concerné avait vu le visage de sa fiancée se transformer, passant de la tristesse, à cet air indigné qu'elle utilisait parfois du temps de l'école quand Harry et lui se moquait un peu trop de ses livres. c'était impressionnant d'affronter ce regard seul pour une fois.

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Hermione?" geignit-il en se massant sa joue doublement meurtrie.

"Tu oses demander?! Tu parles d' Harry de la sorte, en le traitant comme un moins que rien, comme si il n'avait jamais compté pour toi, en me mettant en plus dans le même sac et tu oses demander pourquoi?" Siffla t-elle exaspérée, en se rapprochant du roux.

"Harry Potter ne fait plus partie de notre vie désormais Hermione et tu le sais aussi bien que moi." Répliqua posément Ron.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent de colère et s'emplirent de larmes à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a lui dire.

"Je ne veux plus faire partie de la tienne désormais Ronald."Murmura l'ancienne gryffondor en secouant la tête doucement de droite à gauche.

Le blanc prit possession du visage de Ron qui blêmit et cru ne pas avoir comprit véritablement les paroles de sa petite amie.

"Quoi...? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis Hermione, on est tous les deux épuisés avec les préparatifs du mariage. Viens te reposer."

La préfète des gryffondors s'approcha rapidement de lui, ayant ravalé ses larmes sous le coup de la rage que lui procurèrent les paroles acerbes du roux.

"Tu ne m'as pas bien comprit Ronald. Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Je te quitte! C'est finit."Lui cracha t-elle au visage avant de se détourner pour courir à leur chambre et emballer ses affaires a la hâte dans son sac magique au fond infini.

Ron était resté à la même place stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non! Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, surtout pas à cause de ce stupide survivant! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, foi de Weasley. C'est pourquoi, quand il vit la femme aux cheveux indisciplinés malgré tous ses efforts, débouler dans le salon avec son sac, il lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena contre lui.

"Où crois tu allais comme ça?"

"Lache moi Ronald. Ça ne me fera pas rester."

"Essaye de m'empêcher de te faire rester."

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

"Excuse moi?"

"Tu n'iras nul part. Ne pars pas!"

Elle respira un grand coup.

"Tu ne m'empêchera jamais de partir, ni de faire ce dont j'ai envie simplement parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi. Harry n'est pas un moins que rien, et encore moins un _ami inutile, _pour qui te prends tu, Ron pour t'interposé et de le forcer à quitter l'amour de sa vie? De quel droit? Tu débarques dans leur histoire et sans chercher a comprendre tu les sépare! Et si moi j'avais réagis comme ça quand il me l'a dit , imagine toi un peu, ou alors imagine si Harry s'était imposé entre nous? Comment tu aurais réagis?!" Hermione fixa le rouquin dans les yeux attendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. La main de Ron se resserra autour de son poignet.

"Tu te fou de moi?! Tu le savais bien avant moi et n'importe qui d'autre?! Et tu n'as rien dis?!" Hurla férocement Ron.

"TU me fais mal Ronald! Bien sur que je le savais! Harry m'en a parlé au début de leur relation, et je n'ai rien dis parce que ça ne regard personne, seul Harry et Draco pouvaient décider ou non d'en parler!" Elle tira brusquement sur son bras et récupéra sa main, avant de se ruer vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir elle se retourna et regarda le jeune homme une dernière fois.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, je n'en avais pas l'envie non plus, mais tu me dégouttes Ron. Tu as rejeté ton meilleur ami pour une histoire d'amour, et moi je t'ai suivit parce que je voulais sauver la notre, mais maintenant je ne comprend plus pourquoi j'ai agis de cette façon. C'était puéril et intolérable ce que tu lui a fait endurer. C'est finit Ron, et je ne reviendrais pas. Ne me cherche pas." Sans rien ajouter elle quitta la maison, sous les yeux éberlués du Weasley, qui hésitait entre se fracasser la tête contre le mur et lui courir après.

Il choisit la deuxième option, mais ayant à peine posé la main sur la poignée, qu'une puissante décharge le projeta en arrière. Il atterrit un peu plus loin dans le salon. En partant Hermione avait ensorcelé la porte, pour ne pas qu'il la suive. Elle connaissait le personnage depuis dix ans maintenant. Un minuscule sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres en entendant le bruit sourd de la chute du jeune homme.

C'était une première chose de faite. Il lui restait maintenant a trouver Harry. Et a s'excuser.

Hermione se rendit chez les Dursley. Pétunia ouvrit la porte et glapit de surprise quand la jeune fille sous son porche osa exiger de voir Harry Potter. (NDA: Hein? Harry Potter? C'était qui lui déjà?)

"Il n'est pas ici."

Polie, la brune s'excusa du dérangement même si elle n'en pensait pas un mot, et repartie. Elle avait visiter tous les endroits du Londres moldu et sorcier où Harry était susceptible d'être et venait de quitter le chaudron baveur quand elle repéra deux jeunes enfants qui lui rappelèrent étrangement deux très bonnes connaissances. Les deux garçons se disputaient visiblement et malgré elle, Hermione sourit, nostalgique.

La mère du petit garçon brun s'approcha vivement et prit son fils par la main en l'entraînant loin de son rival. Ils remontèrent la rue et passèrent devant Hermione qui reconnu Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy!"

L'interpellée se retourna, surprise. Elle dévisagea Hermione avec étonnement, étonnement qui se transforma en joie. Les deux femmes se tombèrent dans les bras.

"Hermione qu'est que tu deviens?" sourit Pansy.

"Oh... Beaucoup de choses s'accumulent en ce moment.. Et toi?"

"Comme tu peux le voir, mon petit frère a grandit! On fait les achats pour sa première année a Poudlard!" S'exclama Pansy surexcitée.

Hermione s'en voulu d'avoir penser que c'était son fils. Beaucoup trop jeune.

"Ça rappelle des souvenirs hein?" soupira pensivement l'ancienne gryffondor en regardant le petit garçon qui lui, observait son ennemi.

" C'est vrai! Et toi que fais tu là?"

"Je...Je cherche Harry..." Elle rougit.

Pansy sembla la sonder un moment. Avant de lui sourire.

"Il est chez lui. Enfin chez eux." La serpentarde sourit de plus en plus en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Les deux femmes avaient été les premières a être mises dans la confidence "drarry" comme elles s'amusaient à l'appeler. Elles s'étaient rapprochées doucement pour enfin devenir amies. A la fin de l'école, les chemins de la vie les avaient séparées. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Ils... Ils sont de nouveau ensemble?"

"Oui, ça fait bientôt deux ans maintenant! Je suis étonnée que Harry ne t'ai pas prévenu..."

"C'est compliqué... Tu peux me donner leur adresse?"

Parkinson hocha la tête et la lui écrit sur un morceaux de papier.

"On y va Ethan? Au plaisir de te revoir Hermione!"

Elle la serra dans ses bras rapidement et reprit son chemin.

Hermione transplana alors a l'adresse indiquée.

* * *

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco dépourvu de gel et éclata de rire, en voyant l'air renfrogné de son amant. Le blond attrapa ses lèvres et le fit basculer sur le canapé. Harry gémit doucement et se laissa aller entre ses bras. Malfoy s'apprêtait à déboutonner le pantalon de son fiancé quand la sonnerie retentit.

Avec un grognement rageur le blond alla ouvrir la porte, laissant un brun pantelant entre les coussins. Un sursaut de stupeur le remua quand il reconnu qui se tenait sur le seuil. Hermione lui sourit timidement.

"Harry... Je crois que c'est pour toi."

"Hm?" Répondit le concerné depuis le salon.

"En faite je suis venu pour vous deux..."

En reconnaissant _la_ voix Harry se redressa vivement et couru pratiquement a la porte. Il hésita une seconde puis prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

Draco sourit, attendrit, un instant avant de se reprendre. Il y avait seulement Harry qui avait le droit de le voir comme ça (et encore).

Les deux hommes firent entrer la jeune femme. Après lui avoir proposé de quoi se désaltérer, Harry la bombarda de questions. Le couple furent surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle de la séparation de Ron et Hermione. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la satisfaction vengeresse.

"Je voulais me venger, mais je pense que rien ne peut lui faire plus de mal que de te perdre."

Hermione lui sourit.

"Ce n'était plus possible de toute façon." Elle inspira un peu et reprit. "Je tenais a vous demander pardon tous les deux. J'aurais du m'opposer a lui. Je suis sure que la majeur partie des gryffondors m'aurait suivit...Mais.."

Harry et Draco la coupèrent d'une seule voix "On comprend!" Ils se regardèrent un instant et se sourirent, complices.

La jeune femme les observait, attendrie, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un même fauteuil se dévorant mutuellement d'un regard amoureux. Quel gachi cela aurait été.

"Harry..." l'intéressé releva les yeux vers elle."Ron et moi... devions nous marier... Et... Et je suis enceinte..." les larmes embuèrent un peu ses yeux.

Le brun faillit tomber des genoux de son amant à la nouvelle.

"Ronald est au courant?" demanda Draco en soutenant Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La brune sourit légèrement .

"Non.. Sinon il m'empêcherait de vous dire ce que je vais vous demander..."

Harry et Draco haussèrent le même sourcil septique.

"Vous seriez d'accord pour être ses parrains? Il s'appellera James Draco Granger."

Le bond hoqueta de surprise tandis le brun se levait pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir retrouver.

"Merci..." Lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

* * *

Voila voila...

Oula... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai foutu là...

Bon, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus et que vous reviendrez lire celle qui est en préparation :)

J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui prennent un peu de temps pour me mettre une review, d'ailleurs n'hésitez surtout pas!

Bisous bisous!


End file.
